The Serpentine's Heart
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: Post Movie Fullmetal meets the Viper Alchemist. A AlphonseXOC fanfic. Rated M For Possible Violence and other things. Miyoko Bloom also Known as the Viper Alchemist, goes on an adventure with Edward and Alphonse, and get into deep trouble. NO FLAMES!


****

The Serpentine's Heart

**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic**

**By themadanimeotaku**

**Author's Notes:**_ Hey Everyone! What's up? Well I decided after reading over some manga of mine, that I'm going to be attempting for the first time in months at writing out a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, you guys who've probably read all of my Naruto Fanfics in the Naruto section should know who I am by now. Also this is going to be my only FMA fanfic that I'll be writing. Also I will be writing a few D. Gray Man fanfiction in that section as well._

_So this is going to be my first attempt at writing a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. SO NO DAMN FLAMES! Give me a break okay? Heh, all right now on to business. The characters that are going to show up in this story are as followed, Edward Elric, Alphonse (Al) Elric, Winri Rockbell and probably Roy Mustang and Hawkeye (I'll see about these two). This is also going to have one of my own creations show up and my own ideal bad guys._

_Her name is Miyoko Bloom of the Bloom family, and my very own Alchemist, also known as the Viper Alchemist to those in the story and such blah, blah, blah you know how State Alchemists get their license and such. Her story as such begins with something sad happening to her and this is how she goes on her journey and meets up with Ed and Al and gets into some serious problems. _

_As such this might end up being an AlphonseXOC story; I will see where my muse will take me. By the way, Al has his human body back in this story, so yay for Al. Miyoko will probably be around Ed's age if not a year older then Ed and a little younger then Al. Oh yes and this takes place perhaps a year or so after the movie ends._

_So this is going to be a Rated M Action, Dark, Romantic story with a little angst in it. _

_I also want to make this clear, that all Canon characters portrayed in this story, belong to the creator of Fullmetal Alchemist and the Manga Creator, Hiromu Arakawa and the company that shows this series Viz Media. So please no suing of the writer arigatou everyone!_

_And a way we go!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Rough Beginnings**

_A flash to the Past:_

The sounds of sizzling and crackling energy could be heard, as a single house's, not far outside of a village, windows began to glow a strange color. A loud scream of what could be heard as half animalistic and that of pain was made, to those who could and would hear of it.

"What have I done?" cried out a single being in the middle of the floor inside of the small house. The voice was that of a woman.

"I…I should have headed his warning…" murmured the woman. Blood began to spill in droplets from the woman's face. The woman was sitting next in front of a transmutation circle, which she had drawn with a piece of chalk.

Her hands began to shake as her head was bent over, blood continued to spill downwards. The woman then began touching her face, with her nimble fingers, blood covering her hands as she touched where her eyes were supposed to be.

She let out a pain-filled cry as she could not feel her eyes but only blood. Whatever she had done had cost her, her eyesight. She couldn't even shed her own tears; she had no eyes whatsoever to do it.

The woman sitting in a kneeling position then suddenly collapsed from blood loss, darkness had consumed her.

* * *

_The Present-One Year Later:_

"Miyoko-Chan?" spoke a voice. A pair of red eyes that had been closed finally opened to look around, blinking briefly twice before the red eyes' owner finally spoke. No the girl was not an Ishvarlan, far from it.

"Yes Ayame-San?" spoke the red eyed girl as she had been attempting to study through her notes and other books in her study.

"Don't you have to leave soon for the train station? They want you to have your assessment in Central soon…" spoke the woman that was named Ayame.

"Yes Ayame-san, I wish you'd stop being such a nag, I know I owe you for helping me when I lost my eyesight…but you don't always have to nag at me…" growled the one that Ayame had called Miyoko.

The girl with the red eyes slowly got up and began working the kinks out of her arm and shoulders. It had been lucky for her that she had managed to somehow regain her eyesight through proper channels of course and a year of study.

Miyoko then began to gather up her papers and books that she was reading and placed them in her backpack that she had left hanging on the back of her chair. Miyoko indeed was grateful for Ayame taking care of her over the year.

Once her things were all set, she began walking out of the study room and out of the house entirely after grabbing her suitcase and placing on her dark crimson red cloak that came complete with a hood, which she immediately placed around her face, hiding her face from those who would get curious.

She then turned to Ayame and spoke with a dry hiss to her voice, sounding almost like a snake hissing.

"Arigatou, Ayame-San for helping me, I would have probably died if it wasn't for you running into my house and saving me…"

"Mistress Bloom, please take care of yourself on your journey to Central, I heard so many bad things have happened to State Alchemists over the years, a lot of things have been happening, just please be careful…" spoke Ayame.

Miyoko just gave Ayame a small smile, Miyoko rarely smiled at anyone, ever since she became an Alchemist long ago, her parents having died in a fight with a few up risers during an uprising of some sort 15 years ago.

Her family, the Blooms, through out history were always alchemists, they had travelled the world pretty much. Also most of Miyoko's family were all Earth Elemental Alchemists, in other words they based most of their Alchemy around Earth like things, such as rocks and plants or something of that sort.

Miyoko was a genius in her own right, but compared to her, her idol was much more of a Genius then anything. He had actually saved the world from a terrible travesty and such. She on the other hand, had done nothing of that great magnitude at least not yet. **(A/N: Can you guys guess who her idol is? Hehehehe)  
**

They had called her a genius, because of her research; her family were known to have studied different types of reptiles and animals, in Miyoko's case, she had studied varieties of different poisonous animals, and used their venoms and such in different ways.

She had gained her State Alchemist license by a discovery she had made at the age of 14 years old. She was now what? 19 to 21 years old now? She was proud to be a State Alchemist, no matter what people called her, whenever they found out she was one. She could care less of their opinions, what was important though, was she like so many other Alchemists were attempting to help these people in different ways.

Today, Miyoko had to head off to Central for an assessment, apparently the one in charge of State Alchemist assessments and keeping track of all of them perhaps, had sent her a letter a month back, and in a week from now she would be tested for what she had so far gained in her research.

Miyoko sighed softly to herself as she walked down the road heading for the train station that wasn't very far off in the distance from where she had been staying. Miyoko usually was the type that liked to travel at times, but for the past few months, she had been locked in her home that she shared with Ayame, trying to do some of her research.

Miyoko felt nervous and apprehensive, a couple of years ago, she had almost failed her assessment; due to the fact her research was slightly flawed and such. She had been lucky that they had given her another chance to prove herself worthy. This year's assessment would be no different then before, she would show them a new type of poison that could be used in battle or even be used as a common item in mining and such.

"I must be brave…no matter what the assessment team says about my work, I worked so hard on finding the right proteins for this poison to work…" she murmured to herself as she looked up at the beautiful blue sky, while walking. Thinking about these last few months of working so hard on this new tool of hers.

She could not wait to see the faces of these people who assessed all State Alchemist, when they saw the fruits of all her struggle and time.

* * *

"Hey Edward!" yelled someone's voice from a distant few feet away.

The person in question, grumbled as he was attempting to take a nap after having to deal with piles upon piles of paperwork that was on his desk, and it seemed the mountains of paperwork were never ending.

"Why did he have to give me a desk job, he knows I hate these types of jobs, I'm one of those types of people that work best in the field not in an office!" Grumbled that certain person.

Blonde bangs getting in the way of a pair of lovely golden eyes as the man sat up in his seat, waving a hand in the air over the mountain of papers.

"This office looks so unkempt! I thought you were better then that Edward!" said the voice that had woken up the man in the first place.

"Winry…is that you?" asked the man, who was none other then Edward Elric, hero, Alchemist and now a Colonel for the Military. Ed had pretty much taken over Roy Mustang's job when Roy became the new Füher after the incident with the Homculi and the former Füher being one of them.

"Yes it's me who the hell did you think it was?" grumbled the woman that had been Edward's and Alphonse's childhood friend for as long as Edward could remember.

Edward quickly ducked a wrench that was flung by Winry; sometimes Edward wondered where the woman hid those tools of hers, at his head. Chuckling he gave her one of his award winning smiles.

"Geez, you don't have to get so mad at me Winry. So how come you're here in Central and not back in Resembool?" asked Edward.

"I came here because I wanted to see you and Alphonse, god can't I come for once to visit those who are my closest friends without a reason Edward?" said Winry, giving him a stern look. Winry really had an ulterior motive for her visit here.

"I suppose so, I was just about to take a break here soon, did you want to go for a walk? Al's gone on an assignment with another Alchemist at the moment, and probably won't be back for a few days." asked Edward, more then happy inwardly to see Winry again.

It had been such a struggle all those few years ago to defeat those Homculi, and aid Roy in uncovering the fake Füher and all that business. Sometimes Ed just wanted life to be like it had been long ago, where he was always on the road with his baby brother, Alphonse, meeting new people. But with Al now officially a licensed State Alchemist and Ed being a head officer in the Military, a job that Edward really hated so much, life was not that simple anymore for the two Elric brothers.

"Don't you have a job to do though Edward? I don't want to be a burden on you're workload…" Said Winry, pretending to act shy and all.

"Nah don't worry about it Winry, besides, getting out of this stuffy office for a few hours to hang out with my best friend, is a lot better then having to answer phone calls and filling out paperwork." Said a chuckling Ed.

Winry sighed and shook her head and mumbled to herself.

"Things never change do they? You still have that reckless streak in you…"

Edward couldn't help it; he began chuckling as he led Winry out of his office, closing the door behind him. His secretary, a man that Edward couldn't remember the name of at the moment, perked up when he saw Edward leaving the office.

"Sir…" the man attempted to say, but was cut off by Edward's hand raised up to silence him.

"I'm going out for a few hours, I need some fresh air, if the Füher calls, just tell him I'm out doing assessments at the moment. And if he still doesn't like it, give him my usual response to him." Said Edward, giving the officer one of his mischievous grins.

"Um yes sir…I'll do what I can sir." Stuttered the man.

Winry eyed Edward and shook her head. Confirming that Edward really hadn't changed a bit. Ed caught the look in Winry's eyes and chuckled and said to her as they walked down the hall towards the door to go outside.

"I know what you're going to say, I haven't changed a bit, I'm still getting my revenge on Roy for giving me this desk job instead of letting me stay out on the field. I'm not really cut out for a desk job Winry."

"You should be grateful Edward! At least now I don't have to worry about you getting in danger!" yelled Winry, tears threatening to fall. "All those years, I was worried sick for you! And then you…died…and then some how revived Edward! The Füher had every right to give you this job, he treats you like a…like a brother almost sometimes. If I was in you're shoes, I would be really grateful…for what I got, besides that…you deserve this job…you worked so hard to save everyone from those…those things…"

Edward was shocked into silence, a look of deep thought in his golden eyes as he listened to Winry speak, she was right, he was very grateful sometimes for this job. But Edward at times still longed to be out there, in the field with Al sometimes. Edward then reached a hand, his real hand over to comfort Winry; he had regretted always making Winry worry about him and Al.

"I'm sorry Winry…" he said softly.

"I know…Edward…I just don't want you to get hurt anymore, it tears me up sometimes inside when you used to go out and face such horrible, horrible danger! I'm just so lucky both of you survived that ordeal." Said Winry.

"Hey, come on cheer up Winry, that's the past now…at least there's no more problems with those Homculi. Dwelling in the past is only going to make the two of us age too fast." Said Edward, trying to be cheerful, but also serious at the same time.

Winry just nodded and gave Edward a small smile, she adored this man too much, the way he tried to turn a serious situation into a joke, but she knew it bothered him too even a little.

The two best friends had a small quiet conversation with each other as they walked down the streets, oblivious to the fact that a pair of serpentine like eyes were watching from the shadows, their every movement at this very moment.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_**So how was that for a starter? Hmm? Pretty cool eh? Give me some good feedback guys. Now that I'm settled into my new apartment and I've got my very own internet connection now, I will be able to be more frequent with the chapters for all my fanfictions. **_

_**Look forward to my very first battle scene which will be coming up in the second chapter. Please do not get mad at my lack of knowledge of how Alchemists battle it out. It's been over a year since I finished watching FMA so give me a break kay? **_

_**Alright that's it for now my fellow Fullmetal Alchemist fans, until next time all! Ja Ne!**_

* * *


End file.
